


Vod Fucker

by jujuDCEU



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daisy Chaining, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Hardcore, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Experimentation, Sloppy Makeouts, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujuDCEU/pseuds/jujuDCEU
Summary: Fives gets the best of both worlds
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Vod Fucker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TabbyWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/gifts).



> Thanks tabby for practically making the blue print for this ship. Now I'm obsessed

Ahsoka had spent a few minutes trying to convince Fives to let Rex fuck him. And he didn’t budge so Ahsoka dropped the idea. 

Fives thought long and hard about it all night. Rex didn’t even seem like he had the balls to top him. And was Rex even into men? _Vods?_ If maybe he was doing the fucking, then sure. But Fives wasn’t gonna let himself be violated like that. It would be his first time doing something like that. It wasn’t anything he pondered over frequently anyway; he liked being on top. Period. Though, he liked seeing Ahsoka happy. He would do anything for her, literally. It couldn’t be that bad anyway; Rex seemed like a careful, considerate lover. He wouldn’t push Fives past his limits.

Being in the middle...the thought aroused him to be completely honest.

He messaged her late at night, saying he would do it for her. She didn’t respond until morning.

They messaged back and forth until midday, talking about how things were going to go.

* * *

He met her in their designated location. She was at the door waiting.

“He’ll be nice.” she told him.

“Alright…” he replied. 

They both went in.

It was dark. The blinds and curtains were shut and closed. Rex wasn’t in there like he had thought. Ahsoka assumed a position in a chair a few feet away from the bed. Fives sat on the edge of the mattress, armour still fully on, helmet included. 

Rex came in a few minutes later. He didn’t say a word, he just took off his helmet and laid Fives on his back. He removed the ARC’s helmet before smashing their lips together. Fives sat up on his elbows and kissed him back with the same intensity. They swiftly began removing each other’s armour, feeling up whatever section of hot skin was revealed. Rex literally tore Five’s black top apart and began fondling his bronzed chest, tweaking at his nipples before diving in. Fives let out a moan feeling Rex’s warm tongue glide across his sensitive, hardened skin. In the dark room, he saw Rex’s bright brown eyes staring up at him as he worked. Fives reached down into his own pants and started to jerk himself with the sight as his muse. Rex made his way downwards to Five’s pumping hard and prying it off of him, earning him a whine. But the disappointment of being stopped was soon replaced with the immense pleasure of Rex’s mouth around him. 

Ahsoka got up from the chair and decided to join in now. She joined Rex in licking Five’s shaft up and down. She played with his balls gently before sucking at just the tip while Rex continued to swirl his tongue around his length. Fives stroked her montrails, moaning a mix of their names. 

“Look at you two, sharing my cock like it’s a sweet. You’re both little cum sluts huh? I expected nothing less from this slut of a Commander and a whore of a Captain.”

Ahsoka smiled up at him, kissing along the veins. 

“Only for you.” she said back.

The blonde went back to passionately making out with his subordinate. His fingers wrapped around Fives’ loose black curls as he stripped himself of his own pants with his free hand. Fives glanced down to see Rex’s hard cock out, and went to stroke it. The men pulled apart, gazing into each other’s eyes as they jerked each other off. Ahsoka pulled off of Fives and made her way up to where the clones were. She pressed little kisses along Fives’ jaw and neck before moving to Rex, who she kissed more roughly. Fives watched them get into it and slipped his hand up Ahsoka’s skirt and pressed his fingers against her humid core. 

She pushed Rex’s head back down on Fives’ cock, dripping with saliva and precum. Rex didn’t stop yanking it as he sucked eagerly. She straddled Fives’s face before lowering herself on his mouth. He immediately began lapping at her wet pussy, thrusting his tongue in and out of her hole. She rocked against him. He grabbed her thighs to hold her still while he worked his magic on her. She moaned into her hand, trying to hold back her noises. But Fives knew exactly how she liked it and delivered. 

Much to both of their discontent, she raised herself off of him. 

“Suck Rex off,” she demanded. 

Fives nodded and repositioned himself off the bed and between Rex’s muscly legs. Ahsoka followed him off the bed, and once Fives took him all the way, she held him down. Rex bucked into his mouth. The ARC trooper did his best to suppress his gags, but his teary eyes were inevitable. His lips were on the short curly blonde hairs at the base of the captain’s cock. 

Just in time, Ahsoka let him up for air. Fives gasped before getting shoved down again. But Ahsoka was now bobbing his head on and off Rex with a vigorous pace. Rex’s legs twitched from the ecstasy, seeing Ahsoka coax Fives as Fives obliged almost overzealously. Ahsoka pulled him off and Fives returned her actions and shoved her head down on Rex, making sure every last millimetre was in her mouth.

“Yeah, not so fun is it Commander? Or do you like having his cock all down your throat?” he teased.

Ahsoka hummed around him as a response. Fives took her by the montrails and held her head in place as Rex fucked up into her. Saliva trickled to the floor as Rex continued, gripping at the ends of her lekku for support. Fives let go of her and slipped her top off her shoulders, leaving her topless in front of the two men. Ahsoka slipped on her own fingers into herself, pleasuring herself with the sweet sounds and faces her Captain made as he mouth fucked her. Fives pulled her skirt over her butt and rubbed it. He positioned himself behind her, spread her legs some more, and pressed his leaking tip at her pussy. She sat down on his dick and quickly got to riding him, still suctioning the fuck out of Rex’s poor, sensitive tip. Fives reached around and rubbed her desperate clit, making her gasp his name as he kept thrusting deep into her pussy, hitting that spot he knew so well over and over. He felt her legs trembling from the thorough dicking down. 

Rex gave her a break, easing her off of him to watch Fives fuck her. He continued to stroke himself to the sight. 

Now with her off of Rex, Fives shoved her head into the floor, getting deeper into her. He had a heavy hand on her back, making her arch nice and good. She threw herself back on his cock, making them slam into each other over and over. Fives was fixated on how nicely her ass jiggled when they rutted into one another. Fives was giving her all he had, forgetting the whole reason they were all gathered. 

Rex was the last to join them on the floor. He stroked himself a little more before pushing himself into Fives, carefully and gently as to not ruin the mood with a pained scream and stopping the flow. 

Fives stopped fucking Ahsoka, just to focus on the fact that something was going in him. He felt a lot of pressure in his stomach, but having Rex’s hands daintily on his waist made him feel safe under him. He pushed in a little more, then a little more...until he was fully inside of him. One of Five’s hands held on to some sheet that hung off the bed while the other grasped at Ahsoka’s back lek. Rex slowly began pulling out. Fives moaned into the back of Ahsoka’s head when he felt him reenter him. 

“Fuck yeah sir. That’s so _kriffing_ good. Just like that, sir.” 

Rex leaned into him, kissing the back of his neck and whatever he could reach of his face. He nibbled at his ear, making the man shiver from the odd, yet very nice feeling. 

Soon, Rex picked up the pace, making all three of them rock. Fives’s arms were wrapped round Ahsoka’s body, making her flat on the floor as he tried to find the rhythm. His upper body matched up with hers, but his ass was in the air for Rex’s use. Fives was becoming more and more vocal, being very transparent in what he wanted. He pulled Ahsoka up, twisting her head to kiss her. His whole body was shaking. He had began fucking himself on Rex’s cock while Ahsoka fucked onto him. It was the perfect melody, especially when in those quick seconds, Rex was all the way in him and he was all the way in Ahsoka. His eyes were wet from the intense bliss. 

Rex took over again, angling himself to make things easier for both of them. He held onto his hips and slammed into him over and over, filling the room with loud slaps of skin to skin. His balls smacked Fives in his, only adding to the brunette’s thrill. Rex turned Fives’s face to him and he kissed him lustfully, slowly and sensually exchanging spit through dancing tongues. A big contrast from the rough, hard fucking he was giving him. 

“Captain, ahh Reeex, I’m gonna cum. You’re fucking me so good, keep going!”

Rex chuckled. “I didn’t know you’d be the type to beg for cock in your ass, trooper. You know what that makes you? Besides a fucking degenerate.”

“I don’t care! Call me what you want.” he moaned. “I love your dick in me Captain, I love how nice and good you fuck me! I feel so full.”

Fives sped up, rocking his hips into Ahsoka and against the blonde. 

“Disgusting vod fucker.” Rex taunted. He spanked Fives across the ass repeatedly, making it red and sting. 

“Yeah, I’m a dirty vod fucker!” Fives cried. “Fuck it out of me, Rex!” 

Fives’s movements got sloppy and sloppier as he felt himself edging an orgasm. Ahsoka still grinded herself on him. It was all too much for the lucky ARC Trooper. 

“Oh shit, shit shit!” he grunted as he gave her a few more pumps before filling her up with his cum. “Fucking _Maker_ , oh fucking shit.” he dragged out as he rode it out. Rex was kind enough not to overstimulate a new comer, so he pulled out of him meticulously. Fives slipped out of the Togruta, spilling some of his spunk on the floor. Still panting, he leaned against the bed. He was covered in a layer of sweat, drops running down his forehead. 

The next thing he knew, he watched Rex enter Ahsoka from the front, pinning her hands over her head as he fucked into Fives’s seed. She wrapped her legs and arms around him, bringing him as close as he could get. He spread her legs into a V and wrecked her over and over. Ahsoka’s noises echoed throughout the room. The wetness of her pussy mixed with Fives’s nut made the most obscene sounds Rex ever heard. He thumbed at her clit, pressing it as he circled it fast, wanting to be the one to finish her off. Her legs became tense, immediately wrapping around him again. 

“Oh yeah Rex! Just like that!” she begged. “Faster!” 

He rammed into her with all he could. He leaned down to kiss her briefly before going back to making her scream. Her breathing became heavier as she felt her body about to give in.

Her body shuddered as she came around him, clenching him in place. Rex grunted from the sudden grip. He tried to keep fucking, but it was far too tight to do anything with. Then it got even tighter and whatever was gripping his dick from inside of her practically milked him, making him finish deep in her pussy, mixing his fluids with what was already coating her walls. Rex tried to at least pull out, but to no avail.

“That was amazing.” he panted. “Both of you.”

Fives gave him a weak thumbs up and Ahsoka pulled him down to her to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> We stan top Rex. We need more of him


End file.
